William Easton
'''William Easton '''is the main protagonist of ''Saw VI. ''He was Jigsaw's insurer for his health insurance company. History Background William Easton was the health insurance company executive of the Umbrella Company, who used a probability formula that decided whether or not to provide their clients with the health insurance they requested, while rejecting those of serious health problems, which would consequently result in their deaths due to lack of coverage for their current state and condition. The company became notably for turning down more than two thirds of their clients coverage. Two known clients who've been denied coverage was Harold Abbott who suffered from a heart disease and John Kramer who suffered from colon cancer and an inoperable brain tumor. When John Kramer became the Jigsaw Killer, he targeted William for the refusal to give everybody a fair chance. Mark Hoffman, Jigsaw's successor, eventually abducted William and set up his game. Oxygen Crusher William awakened chained up in a dark room with a breathing mask secured over his face. John's taped message was unique because it was a videotape of himself rather than Billy the Puppet, forcing William to see a man his largely responsible for killing. His first test pitted him against Hank, the company janitor who, continued to smoke despite his history of high blood pressure and heart problems. Both of their breathing masks were wired to a set of clamps that would close in on them a little bit every time one took a breath. Though William encouraged Hank to hold his breath, he panicked, taking shallower breaths until his chest was crushed and he died. Once free of his bonds, William discovered the first key to the explosive charges strapped to his arms and legs, which were to set off if William failed to completed his tests in the time limit. Hanging Room His next test involved his file clerk, Allen, and secretary, Addy, who were both suspended on collapsible platforms with barbed wire noose around their necks. At first he attempted to continue without carrying on the task, but relented and took hold of the handles after the devices on his limbs began to react. Billy informed him that Allen was a young healthy man without a family and Addy was older, weaker and had a family history of diabetes. Jigsaw rationed that according to William's policy, Addy is less deserving of saving, but her death would be devestating to her family. William refused to let go off the handles, but as they detracts them apart, William was forced to hang Allen, saving Addy in the process. Addy tearfully voiced her appreciation, and William obtained another key for his left wrist. Steam Room The third test involved his lawyer, Debbie, who was instructed to pass through a maze full of various obstacles within 90 seconds, or else the trap would fire a spear into her head to kill her, but in order to escape William had to help her. At various points Debbie's way was obstructed by hot steam, forcing William to redirect the steam on himself, scorching his neck, but clearing the way for Debbie. William tells her to look for a key but Debbie discovers from X-Rays that the key is inside William's side. While William prepared himself to yank out the stitches, Debbie, armed with a power saw, manically attacked him in an effort to retrieve the key, which used up the rest of her time and sealed her fate. This key received unlocks the device on his right ankle. The Carousel The fourth test has William's six junior associates: Aaron, Emily, Josh, Dave, Gena and Shelby chained to a carousel inside a cage, with each of them rotating in front of a shotgun on it's own firing mechanism. William had the option to save two of them by pressing two buttons, but doing so also resulted in his hand being pierced by a metal rod; however if he didn't react, all six will die. Aaron was the first to die, who pleaded William to follow his policy. Emily was the second, but William saved her when she pleaded that she had children that couldn't grow up without her. Gena was the third and died, she insisted she was pregnant but the remaining members claimed she was lying. Dave was the fourth and died, he offered to bribe William. Shelby was the fifth and William saved her as she claimed her parents were sick and needed her. Josh was the final to die, he criticized William and yelled at him to look at him when he dies, which William mournfully did. William received the final key which he used on his left ankle. Tara's Test William then reached the end of the game with one second left. He found himself between two cages: one with his sister, Pamela Jenkins, and the other was Tara and Brent Abbott who were wife and son of Harold Abbott. William found himself in another game, with Tara and Brent having the decision to allow him to live or die. Tara attempts to trigger the device towards "DIE" but was unable after hearing Pamela and William pleading. Though Brent angrily shifted it to "DIE" and a bed of needles swung down and pinned William to their cage. Pamela, Brent and Tara watched in horror as Hydrofluic Acid pumped into William's body, dissolving him internally and causing his body to melt and split in half from the torso, killing him slowly and brutally. Personality Abilities Quotes Category:Saw Characters